Live Fast, Die Never
by Maverick500
Summary: When several bodies are turning up drained of blood, and the only wound is two curious puncture marks baffles detectives, they bring in a private investigator, that has a record of solving weird cases. Elliot/Olivia, Munch/Alex, pairing R&R Ch. 18 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of L&O SVU, I'm just borrowing them. However the characters of Liam O'Connor, and ADA Trisha Malone are mine.

**Summary: **When several bodies are turning up drained of blood, and the only wound is two curious puncture marks baffles detectives, they bring in a private investigator, that has a record of solving weird cases. Elliot/Olivia, Munch/Alex pairing

**Chapter 1:**

Detectives Elliot, Stabler, and his partner Olivia Benson stepped under the tape, and walked up to Chief M.E. Dr. Melinda Warner, and asked, " Same as the others?"

Melinda nodded as she replied, " Yep there are no external injuries except for these two puncture wounds."

Olivia replied, " Yea the media is already this guy the vampire."

Elliot rolled his eyes in disgust as he replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm, " Yea next thing you know they'll be saying this guy uses mind control."

Olivia rolled her eyes as Melinda said, " I'll wrap up here, and then do the autopsy, but I don't think we'll find anything."

Elliot replied as they walked back to the car, " You're probably right."

And with they climbed into their car, and drove away.

Meanwhile across town private investigator Liam O'Connor had just returned to his agency, _**Night stalkers INC.**_ and was just about to warm up some blood, when the door opened, and a short buxom woman with shoulder legth raven black hair, and deep midnight blue eyes stepped in. Liam watched her as he went about preparing his dinner. She had a very buxom build, and an olive complexion that brought out her beautiful almond shaped midnight blue eyes, and full bee stung ruby red lips. Tonight she wore tight black slacks that hugged her heart shaped backside, black stiletto heels, a silver blouse that clung to her massive breasts, she had a few buttons undone allowing a very generous amount of her luscious cleavage to be on display. As he took his now heated blood out of the microwave he decided that for 37 she was strikingly beautiful. She asked as she poured herself a glass of wine, " Did you see the paper?"

He nodded as he took a sip of his blood. While he swallowed she studied him, and decided for a 286 year old vampire that he was very hot. He was a tall powerfully built man with long wavy shoulder length raven black hair, a short thick raven black goattee, penetrating dark brown eyes, an olive complexion, very broad, and powerful shoulders, and a narrow waist. He wore tight black jeans, black harness boots, and a tight black t-shirt. He also had a dagger dangling from a braided gold chain around his neck, and a tattoo on his right shoulder blade of a black dragon holding a blood red stylized L. He replied, " When I'm finished I want to take a look at the crime scene."

She said, " alright."

As he finished his blood she let her mind drift back 8 years ago when she had met him. She had just left her office, when she was attack by a large group of vampires. He had ran in, and saved her. After that he kept an eye on her, covertly at first, then after she discovered him more openly. Finally after 6 months he told her that he was a 278 year old vampire, and that he was born in Belfast, Ireland. At first she was terrified, but then she realized that he had never tried to hurt her. They started dating shortly after, then 4 years ago he had married her. She was jerked out her reverie, when he stood up, put his cup in the sink, and fluidly slid into his black leather jacket, and then led her to his black 1970 Plymouth HEMI Baracuda AAR. She noticed much to her delight, that the top was down. She asked as he started the car, and put it in 4th gear, " Are you going to help the police, or solve this on your own?"

He shrugged as he asked, " What should I do?"

She replied, " Well I was just assigned to Manhattan SVU, so you could come in with me tomorrow morning."

He replied as they arrived at the crime scene, " Alright I'll give it a go."

She grinned as she said, " Thanks baby."

He nodded as they got out, and began to examine the crime scene. A few minutes later Liam growled as he sniffed the air, " I thought so."

She asked, " What did you think?"

He snarled, " I know who's responsible."

She asked, " Who?"

He replied in a low menacing voice, " A very old vampire by the name of Lucien La Croix."

She asked, " How old is very old?"

Liam replied as he lit a cigarette, " No one really knows, all that is now is that he was a general in the Roman Army under Julius Ceaser. I'll definitely be goin with you tomorrow.

**I got the idea for this story, while watching Moonlight**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next morning bright, and early they walked into the 1-6. Trisha introduced Liam to everyone, and then explained that he was a PI with a history of solving some of the more unusual cases. They stared at him for several minutes, before Cragen led him over to a huge plastic board, and asked, " What do you know?"

Liam replied in his low slightly accented voice, " Well the victims are all young girls between the ages of 15, and 20. All blonde, and with blue eyes. But they were snatched from all over the city."

Just then Munch, and Fin came running in. Fin said, " They found two more bodies."

Liam growled softly as the detectives all groaned. 35 minutes later they were all gathered around the bodies of two young 17 year old girls. While the detectives talked with Melinda Liam was leaning against a wall smoking a cigarette, when suddenly he saw someone watching them, but when he moved the person ran off. He dropped his half smoked cigarette, and took off in pursuit. Thanks to his preternatural speed, and senses he quickly caught the spy. He slammed the man into a wall as he growled, " Who are you, and why were you spying on us?"

The man a slightly overweight guy with stringy red hair, and bulging light blue eyes squealed, " I'm not telling you."

Liam's dark brown eyes turned a very bright gold, and his teeth elongated into fangs as he hissed, " I'd talk if were you."

The man cowered back in fear as he yelled in a shrill terror filled voice, " You can't make me talk."

Liam snarled as his eyes glowed brightly, " Oh I beg to differ."

The guy broke down, and in a very fearful tone said, " I was sent by my master. He wanted to know what the Police had found."

Liam slammed the man back against the wall as he roared, " You tell Lacroix that I'm coming for him."

The man was about to respond, when suddenly Liam felt several vampires surround him. He muttered as he let the man go, " Oh hell."

**Hope y'all are enjoying this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

He glared at the vampires as he growled, " Darius still doing Lacroix's bidding I see."

The leader, a huge black man with a shaved head, and goatee roared, " Liam, Lucien warned you what would happen if you meddled in his affairs again."

Liam smirked recklessly as he taunted, " Bring it on Boot licker."

Darius roared as he, and his gang of vamps charged at Liam. Liam smirked again as he caught Darius by the throat, and slung him into a wall, then he ripped his throat out, stepped through the fiery ashes, and snapped another's neck. Then he drove anothers nose into it's brain, the caught two vamps by their throats, and ripped their throats out. Then he he drove stiffened fingers into another's throat, crushing it. He glared at the remaining vamps as he seethed, " Who's next."

At his challenge a huge heavily tattooed Latino vamp threw a huge right haymaker at his head. Liam laughed as the punch harmlessly rolled off his cheek, then he retaliated by tearing his attacker's head off. The remaining 11 vamps all looked fearfully at him, and took off running. He was about to pursue them, when he heard Trisha, and the detectives approach. He reverted back to his human guise, Elliot asked as he ran up, " Why did you take off?"

Liam replied as he lit a cigarette, " Thought I saw someone watching us, but I was wrong."

Elliot nodded as he said, " Warner found no forced entry, so she thinks the killer charmed his way into the house, and slaughtered the girls, then left through the front door."

Munch queried to no one in particular, " I wonder why they let him inside?"

Liam muttered, " Cause he compelled them."

Munch looked over at him, and asked, " Did you say something?"

Liam shook his head as they all walked back their cars, and went back to the 1-6. After they had left Liam, and Trisha walked into the house. Liam breathed in, and smelled the blood. Instantly he knew what had happened. He could see La Croix charm his way in, then savagely rape the women then drain them dry. Trisha asked, " How can you tell?"

He grinned. Even after 4 years there was still things about his vampirism that she didn't know. He explained, " When I smell blood, I see everything leading up to, and after the blood was spilled."

Trish nodded as she said, " Wow I bet that comes in handy."

Liam chuckled as he replied, " Yep sure does."

She was about to say something else, when Liam said, " We'd better be getting back."

She nodded as they climbed back in his car, and they drove back to the 1-6


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

When they got back to the 1-6 Liam's sire Commissioner Victor Dragonetti was waiting on them. He smiled gently at Trisha as he said in his rich heavily accented voice, " Hello gorgeous, I need to speak with Liam."

She nodded as Liam followed his sire into Cragren's office, and shut the door. Once they had gone into the office, Cragen asked, " How does he know Commissioner Dragonetti?"

Trish replied, " They're old friends. Victor, has known Liam since he was born. He's Liam's godfather."

Cragen nodded as he said, " So that's how Liam got on this case."

Even though it was her who brought him in, she nodded in the affirmative.

Meanwhile in Cragen's office Victor said, " So it's Lacroix, who is killing these girls."

Liam nodded as he replied, " Yep."

Victor cursed as he growled, " He's gone too far this time."

Liam snarked, " Ya think."

Victor looked over at him and replied, " Yes. He has been warned by the council several times, but he refuses to listen."

Liam growled, " I'll get through to him. Right before I kill him."

Victor glared at his childe as he said, " You will not face him. He is over 4,000 years old. He would kill you."

Liam snarked, " Thanks for the vote of confidence."

The older vampire rose to his feet, walked over to his childe, and glared down at him as he snarled, " Don't get smart with me boy. I'm just trying to protect you."

Liam glared back defiantly as he growled, " Get outta my face Victor. I realize what you are doing, and I will not be coddled like some damn fledgeling."

Victor sighed wearily, they had been having this same argument since Liam was sired. Victor asked softly, " Why must you constantly fight me on this."

Liam replied in a calmer voice, " I know you just want what's best for me Sire, but I can take care of myself."

Victor knew that when Liam called him sire that he was dead serious. He sat back down, and asked, " Does your wife know that you have been keeping an eye on he, and protecting her since 1978."

Liam said, " No she just thinks I started to follow her ater the vamp attack back in 2002."

Victor nodded as he said, " I understand you don't want her to know, so rest easy my friend, I won't tell her."

Liam thanked him, then he asked, " What shall be done about Lacroix?"

Victor replied, " I shall confer with the other Elders, and I'll get back to you."

Liam growled, Great while you all are talkin Lacroix will be free to kill more innocent young girls."

Victor suddenly realized how vested his childe was in this, so he relented slightly, " Alright you may continue to pursue him, but under no circumstances are you to confront him, or engage him in combat."

Liam knowing that that was the best he was going to get reluctantly agreed, " As you wish Sire."

Victor rose, and said, " Do not despair my friend, we will deal with this rouge."

Liam hissed softly as Victor left the office, " Yes we will. You have my word Sire. Lacroix will be dealt with."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

When Liam exited the office Cragen asked, " What was that about?"

Liam replied smoothly, " He just wanted to see how I liked the squad."

Cragen nodded as he asked, " How do you like the squad?"

Liam replied, " I like it a lot."

Cragen nodded as Fin came running up, and said, " Captain I just talked to one of my sources, and he told me that that Juan Calderon is back in the city. He gave me the address."

Cragen groaned as he asked, " This is very important to you isn't it?"

At Fin's nod Cragen said, " Go pick him up, there isn't anybody I can send with you though."

Liam chimed in, " I'll go with him."

Cragen scrutinized Liam for several minutes, then he said, " I really shouldn't, but since you're the Commissioner's godson I don't think I could get in trouble."

Liam thanked Cragen as he, and Fin walked out to his car. When they climbed into the car Fin said as Liam started the engine, put the car, and roared off, " Nice car."

Liam replied, " Thanks. How many men d'ya think Calderon will have protectin him?"

Fin said, " I don't know thirty, maybe forty bodyguards, why?"

Liam replied cryptically, " No reason. Then he said under his breath, "Just wonderin how many people would die tonight."

When they got there Liam leapt from the car, with Fin hot on his heels. He slipped into game face, and slunk deep into the shadows. Fin was amazed as he tried to keep up with Liam. The man moved like a big jungle cat on the prowl. Liam heard two heartbeats in front of him. He quickly ran up behind them, and broke their necks, then he hid the bodies. Fin asked, " once he caught up to him, " How'd you that so silently?"

Liam forced his face to change back to normal as he replied, " Did a stint in the Army as a Ranger."

Fin nodded as they continued walking. They had gone maybe fifteen feet, when Liam heard a car was coming up the long drive. He vamped out again as he drug Fin deep into the shadows. Fin whispered, " How are we going to get in the house?"

Liam whispered as they watched 2 heavily muscled guards walk out, and escort an overweight man inside, " See that open window?"

Fin asked incredously, " Ya mean the one on the 3rd floor? How the hell are we sposed to get up there?"

Liam gave him a reckless smirk as he grabbed his arm, and used his preternatural agility to get them through the window."

Fin asked in an awed voice, " How the hell did ya do that?"

Liam had his back to him as he replied, " I was on the long jump team in high school. Fin nodded as Liam deftly smashed the lock on the door, and led them out into the empty hallway. Liam whispered to Fin, It'll go a lot faster if we split up. You quietly go downstairs, to the 2nd floor, and search, I'll take care of up here."

Fin nodded as he hurried down to the second floor. Liam was relieved when he left. It wasn't that he didn't like Fin, it was just that he didn't want him to know that he was a vampire. He knew he couldn't handle it. Liam grinned to himself, and started to prowl the hallway like the predator he was. He hadn't gone twenty feet, when heard a large number of heartbeats in a room directly across the hall from him. Liam ran over, and flattened himself against the wall, and as soon as the door opened he grabbed the man, spun him around to face him, and bared his fangs as he growled, " Where's Calderon?"

The man shrieked, " El Diablo, El Diablo."

Liam clamped a hand over the man's mouth, jerked his head sideways, and sunk his fangs into the man's neck, and drained the blood from him. Then he tossed the dead man's body into a corner, and was about to kick the door open, when he heard Fin's voice, " Now you're kidnapping cops Juan?"

Liam froze. He had to rescue Fin, but he had to do it, and keep his secret intact. Suddenly he heard a gun being cocked, and Calderon's cold voice, " Beg for your life."

**What will Liam do**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Liam quickly searched for a way to sneak into the room. Finally after about 5 minutes of searching, he finally found an air vent directly above his head. He was about to make his move, when suddenly the door opened, and three men walked out into the hallway. They failed to see him as he snuck up behind them, and killed all three silently then he kicked the door open, and flew into the room, taking Calderon by surprise. Calderon glared at him as he sneered, " Aw El Diablo what brings you here?"

Liam growled, his eyes glowing a bright feral yrellow, " Let him go."

Calderon glanced down at Fin's unconcious body as he pointed his 9MM GLOCK at Fin's head as he said, " Tell me El Diablo why do you care about this cop?"

Liam growled, " He's my friend."

Calderon looked confused for a moment, then his face broke out into a huge sardonic grin as he said, " Why don't you come work for me eh ."

Liam roared, " I would never work for a poison pushing, trash peddling peice of shit like you."

Calderon gave a hearty laugh as he said, " That's rich coming from you El Diablo."

Liam said nothing as hordes of gunman burst into the room. Liam glared at them as Calderon spirited Fin out of the room. He growled as he dropped into a fighting stance, " Let's dance."

The gunman looked frightened at first, but then they started firing at him. 4 bullets slammed into him before he took action. He grabbed the nearest gunman, and used him as a shield, when he was dead Liam lashed out with a powerful inside crecent kick, and knocked the shotgun out of one of the gunman's hands, then before he could pick it back up Liam snapped his neck. Then he picked up a 4 foot long steel pipe, and began twirliing it with one hand, while he beckoned with the other, and growled, " Come on."

Two of the gunman threw down their guns, drew wicked fighting knives, and charged at him. He blocked the first guy, and smashed the second guy in the stomach, then upended him with a sharp blow to the chin. The he turned his attention to the one he blocked, and swept his feet out from under him, and cracked him in the head. Then he turned glowing feral eyes on the others, and growled, " Who's next?"

The others threw down their guns, and drew knives, chains, and bats, and charged at him. He let out an anmilistic roar as he battled them. He disarmed one, and knoocked him out cold, then drove stiffened fingers into another's throat. then he slammed the pole into the ground, and used to spin around, and knocked several of the gunman away. Then he took up the pole again, and broke two of their necks. Then he impaled three of them, then he tossd their bodies in a corner. Then he glared at the 8 remaing gunman he growled, " Let's finish this."

Two heavily mucsled hispanics smirked as they charged him. Liam waited until thelast moment, and used the pole to trip them up, then he impaled one with the pipe, and drained the other one dry. Then he glared at the six remaing gunman as he challenged, " Any more takers?"

They all charged him. He was a ferocious deadly whirlwind as he easily dispatched one after the other. When there was only one left, he threw the gore covered pipe away, and let his face revert back to normal as he taunted, " What d'ya say skank wanna go for the prize."

The man dropped into a fighting stance, and Liam sneered, " This should be fun."

The man threw a huge haymaker at Liam's head, but Liam blocked the blow with his forearm, and retaliated with a spinning backfist to the the jaw. The man was sent flying back into the wall. When he hit, he hit with such force that that he dented the wall. Then he sprinted from the room, and used his prternatural senses to find Fin. He finally found him in Calderon's office. Liam growled, " Let him go."

Calderon burst out laughing as he asked, " Why would I do that?"

Liam's eyes glowed a bright feral yellow as he he growled, " If ya don't I'll take my time killing you."

Calderon sneered as he pressed a knife to Fin's throat, " You are all talk."

In the blink of an eye Liam had Calderon by the throat as he hissed, " I warned you. Now you have to pay the piper."

And with that Liam broke Calderon's neck. Then he walked over to Fin, and helped him to his feet. Fin looked over at Calderon's dead body as he said, " Thanks man, I owe you big time."

Liam was about to reply, when Fin's phone rang. He answered it, 15 minutes later he pocketed his phone as he said, " 4 more bodies were just discovered."

Liam cursed as they ran for his car. Once outside they jumped into his car, and sped to the crime scene.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

When they arrived at the crime scene, Liam growled as he smelled Lacroix's scent everywhere. Fin asked, " What's wrong man?"

Liam replied in a tight voice, " We're always a couple steps begind this bastard aren't we?"

Fin was about to say something, when Elliot, and Olivia walked up closely followed by Munch, and Cragen. Cragen looked over at Fin as he asked, " How did it go with Calderon?"

Fin said, " I got blindsided, and taken captive. If it hadn't been for Liam he would've killed me."

Cragen asked, " What did Liam do?"

Fin replied, " Killed him."

Cragen said, " Well that was unavoidable from the sound of it."

Liam nodded as he asked, " Can I go in now?"

Cragen nodded as Fin, and Liam walked into the blood soaked house. As soon as he entered Liam was overcome with visions of the massacre. He saw Lacroix charm his way in, then violently rape, and beat the four women, then slowly torture them, until finally he killed them. The visions filled Liam with so much white hot rage, that he didn't notice that his face had changed, until Fin asked, " What's up with your eyes, and your teeth, what the hell are you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Liam quickly forced his face to change back to normal as he said, " Don't worry man it was a trick of the light."

Fin wasn't buying it as he drew his GLOCK, and leveled it at Liam as he yelled, " What the hell are you?"

Liam heaved an unneeded sigh as he said, " I'm a vampire."

At Fin's astonished expression Liam said, " But I don't feed on innocent humans."

Fin asked, " So that was how you were able to jump so high, and move, and kill so stealthily. You served with the Rangers my ass."

Liam argued, " Okay true I should've told you, but not everything I said was a lie. I did serve with the Rangers. I served with the 6th Rangers in the Pacifci war against the Japs."

Fin asked, " How old are you really."

Liam replied, " I''m 286 years old I was born in Belfast in 1724. I was sired, or turned in 1750."

Fin slowly holstered his gun as he asked, " Why did your eyes change color, and your teeth grow?"

Liam explained, " That's what Trish calls my gameface."

Fin asked, " So Trish knows?"

Liam replied, " Yea she's known for 8 years know."

Fin asked, " You know who's commiting these murders don't you?"

At Liam's nod Fin asked, " It isn't a human is it, it's a vampire isn't it?"

Liam nodded as he said, " yea. His name is Lucien Lacroix. He's over 4,000 years old."

Fin stared incredously at Liam as he asked, " Is he stronger than you?"

Liam was about to reply, when a chillingly familiar voice said, " Hello Liam."

**How will Liam deal with Lacroix**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Liam whirled around, and vamped out as he roared, " Lacroix, what do you want?"

Lacroix leveled a cold emotionless glare at Liam as he said in a silky smooth voice, " I have warned you twice now child do not interfere in my affairs."

Liam hissed as dropped into a fighting stance, " Should I be scared?"

Lacroix sadly shook his head as he said, " Just like your pathetic sire, stubborn to the end."

While they were talking Fin had maneuvered behind Lacroix, and pumped two shots into his back as he said, " You're finished."

Lacroix slowly turned around, and faster than the eye could see hit Fin in the chest, and sent him flying into wall as he said, " Human, you do not frighten me."

Liam growled as he launched himself into the air, and hit Lacroix in the back with a spinning roundhouse. Lacroix was sent flying into a a pile of steel containers. Lacroix was on his feet in an instant. He glared at Liam as he too vamped out. He growled, " You made a big mistake boy."

Liam growled, " Yea why's that?"

Lacroix said as he smashed Liam in the mouth with a right cross, that sent him flying into a wall, " Because you're woefully outclassed."

Liam leap to his feet, and growled as he launched a spinning hook kick at Lacroix's head, " We'll see gramps."

Lacroix gave a hearty laugh as he blocked Liam's kick, and retaliated with a powerful backhand, that once again sent Liam flying. Lacroix said in a conversational voice , " Give up child you are no match for me."

Liam struggled to his feet, and wiped the blood that was flowing freely from over a dozen places on his face as he defiantly stated, " I'll never give up, I'll stop you one way, or another."

Lacroix growled as he seized Liam by the throat, and lifted him off the ground, " You can't stop me."

And with that he slammed Liam bodily to the ground. Liam stayed awake just long enough to watch Lacroix leave, and after that blackness overtook him.

**How will Liam's sire react, when he hears the news**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

When Liam came to, he helped a wobbly Fin to his feet, When they got into the car Liam drove straight to the precinct. The only people they saw were Trish, and Dragonetti. Dragonetti asked as he took in the bruises, split lip, broken nose, and gashed open eye on Liam, and slightly shaky Fin, " What the hell happened?"

Liam replied as he helped Fin to a chair, " We ran into Lacroix."

Trish gasped as Dragonetti thundered, " Did I not specifically tell you that you were not to engage Lacroix?"

Liam nodded as he asked, " Where's Cragen, and the others?"

Trish replied, " they're attending a strategy meeting."

Dragonetti said as she checked Fin for injuries, " That was a very stupid thing you did Liam. He could've killed you."

Liam growled, " Back off Vic. He surprised us, what was I supposed to do?"

Dragonetti replied as Trish finished her examination of Fin, " You did just what I would have done."

Liam glanced over at Fin as he asked, " Is he going to be okay?"

Trish replied, " Yea, he's just got bruised ribs. Now it's your turn."

Liam brushed her off as he said, " I'm fine."

Trish looked as if she were about to argue, when Dragonetti said, " He'll heal gorgeous, we have an appointment."

Liam asked, " The Council?"

Dragonetti nodded as he confirmed, " The Council."

Liam nodded as they walked out into the night.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

When they arrived at the huge old colonial mansion, a huge man with close cropped blonde hair, and cold blue eyes said as the two men walked up, " Aw Victor, Liam how good to see you two again. Alastair is waiting in the study."

They nodded as they walked into the old mansion, and walked up the grand spiral staircase. Liam asked, " I wonder what Alastair wants to do with Lacroix?"

Dragonetti replied as the reached the highly polished, gold, and silver accented oak double doors of the study, " I don't know, but knowing Alastair as I do, it will probably be swift, and severe."

Liam commented as Dragonetti rapped twice on one of the doors, " Yea, Alastair is pretty understanding unless you break one of the councils laws."

They heard, "enter"

They both stepped back as both doors were flung wide open revealing the tall lanky form of Reginald Waters, personal butler, and bodyguard to Alastair Crowley, the oldest living vampire, and head of the council of Elders. Liam also noticed Alastair's daughter Katherine was there, she was a short petite woman with wavy dirty blonde hair, that cascaded all the way down her back, seductive almond shaped smoky blue grey eyes, ruby red bee stung lips, and a very buxom, and shapely figure. He noticed today she wore a blood red halter top that clung to her very ample breast, and allowed a very generous portion of her luscious cleavage to be on display, tight low slung faded blue jeans, that hugged her curvaceous heart shaped backside, and black stiletto boots. She said as her eyes raked up, and down Liam's body, " Hello Liam, it's been a long time."

Liam replied as he stared at the beautiful eternal 18 year old, " Hey Katherine it sure has."

As they stared at each other his mind was transported back 8 years, before he had saved Trish, he, and Katherine had been lovers for over 250 years, but when he saved an adult Trish from a gang of vampires, he quickly realized what true love was. He was snapped out of his reverie as Katherine's three brothers, Gareth, Jonathan, and William walked up, and shook his hand. Then a man with slicked back ash blond hair, and cold reptilian gray eyes walked up, and stood possessively by Katherine. Liam noticed the very expensive Armani suit, Gucci loafers, and platinum, and gold Rolex the man was wearing, and immediately thought with disgust Lawyer. Katherine cooed, " Liam I want you to meet my new husband, Robert Wagner."

Liam felt a severe stab of jealousy as he took thee man's offered had. He applied more pressure than was necessary as he shook the man's hand. Katherine continued oblivious to the death glare Liam was shooting at the man, " Robert was born in Berlin in 1915. He was sired in 1945 when he was fatally shot while defending his homeland from the invading Russians. He joined Daddy's firm 3 years ago, and soon after we began dating. A year, and a half ago we were married."

Robert said snidely, still cradling his injured hand, " I understand you're a private investigator."

Dragonetti, Katherine's father, and her brothers could clearly see Robert was baiting Liam, and trying to get under his skin, and could see how jealous Liam was. Also what neither Katherine, nor Robert knew, was the sheer violence of Liam's temper, or the savagery, sheer skill, and brutality that he was capable of. He was about to respond, when Alastair decreed, " Robert, you must leave know, the council needs to convene."

When Robert went to protest Liam snapped as he vamped out, " Get out of here boy. This no place for you."

Robert clearly not used to being talked to like that drew himself up to his 5'6" of height got right next to Liam, ( Which since Liam stood 6'4" tall put the shorter Wagner about even with his chest.) and vamped out as well as he growled, " You do not speak to me like you piece of Irish trash."

And as he finished speaking he poked Liam in the chest. Liam had enough, and went to grab the pompous younger vampire, but Dragonetti grabbed him from behind, and restrained him while Katherine hurriedly hustled Robert of the study. After Liam had calmed down, Alastair had Reginald show the other 2 council members in. Once they all had taken their seats Alastair, " Shall we begin."

**Should I kill Trish off, and have Liam, and Katherine get back together**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Once all of the council members had taken their seats, Magda, Alastair's wife, a tall regal woman with red gold hair, and flashing emerald green eyes said, " What should be done about Lacroix?"

Ozemedius a tall African American vampire said in a booming voice, " He should be contained."

Dragonetti asked, " How would you suggest we do that Ozzy?"

Liam said, " Forget containment, we should just stake him."

They all stared at the younger vampire as a very tall Nordic vampire named Gunnar Johansen asked, " And who would do it you?"

Liam bristled at the mocking tone, but said calmly, " If I must."

Gunnar knew that he had upset the younger vampire, so he said, " It isn't that we think you can't do it kid, it's just, we think we should come up with a better plan, and save that one for a last resort."

Gareth suggested, " Couldn't we lock him in a steel trunk, and drop him to the bottom of the ocean."

Katherine argued, " How would we trap him?"

William said, " We could lure him there."

Jonathan asked, " How would you propose we do that?"

Dragonetti piped in, " Well we do know one thing he wants."

Liam said gruffly, " He wants me."

They all looked at him as Magda asked, " What makes you think that?"

Liam lit a cigarette as he replied, " Cause I've been trying to stop him for over a cebntury, and a half."

Alastair said, " While it is true that he hates you, he hates the council even more."

Liam nodded as Katherine said, " He hates for expelling him from the council a century ago."

Liam said as he exhaled a bluish cloud of smoke, " I remember very fondly that he was expelled from the council, after all I was the one that got him expelled."

While the council was still in session, Robert Wagner called his sire Lacroix, and said, " Sire I found where that piece of Irish trash lives."

Lacroix replied, " And why should I care about that?"

Wagner said, " His mortal wife is there."

Lacroix replied, " That could be promising."

Wagner asked, " How would you like to proceed Sire?"

Lacroix replied, " Wait for me, then we will introduce ourselves."

**What will Lacroix, and Wagner do to Trish?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

When Lacroix arrived, they walked up to the door, and knocked. Within moments Trish answered the door. Wagner said, " Hello Ma'am I am Robert Wagner, and this is my associate Mr. Leonard Leroy, we are friends of your husband, Mr. O'Connor."

Trish was silent for a few moments, then she said, " He's not hear."

Lacroix spoke for the first time as he stared into Trish's eyes, and slowly began to apply his compulsionl, " May we come in, and wait for him?"

She hesitated as she said, " I don't think so."

Lacroix pressed gently, " We won't stay long I promise Mrs. O'Connor."

Trish still hesitated s she said, " Could you please wait till my husband returns?"

Lacroix pressed more forcefully, willing her to obey him, " Let us come in."

Trish backed away from the door as she said warmly, " Please come in, and have a seat. My husband should be back soon."

Lacroix, and Wagner stepped over the threshold, and took a seat on the couch. Lacroix commented, " You have a very nice home Mrs. O'Connor."

Trish grinned as she said, " Thank you Mr. Leroy. May I ask, how do you now my husband?"

Lacroix responded, " I hired him to find my missing son 10 years ago, and every so often I like to stop by for a chat."

She nodded as she asked, " Did Mr. Wagner hire Liam to find someone also?"

Wagner said, " No, I hired him to save my nephew, who was being threatened by mobsters."

Trish asked, " Was he able to help your nephew?"

Wagner lied, " Yes, I owe him a great deal."

Trish nodded, but then suddenly stood up, an said, " Where are my manners, would you two like something to eat, or drink?"

Lacroix replied, " Thank you Madame."

Trish asked, " What woul you li,e?"

Lacroix replied, " Scotch if you have it."

Trish said, " Absolutely, and for you Mr. Wagner?"

Wagner replied, Bourbon, neat. Please"

As she turned to get to there drinks, Lacroix, and Wagner attacked.

**How will Liam react?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

The council had just finished, and Liam was about to head out, when Madga said, " Liam we'd like you to stay."

Liam looked over his shoulder, and saw that just Alastair, Madga, and their 4 children remained. Liam walked back over, and sat down as Katherine said, " Liam there's something you need to know."

Liam asked, " What's that?"

Katherine said, " Robert's sire was Lacroix."

**Sorry it's so short, and I said the next chapter Liam would discover Trish's body, but this kinda sets that up**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

Liam exclaimed as he leapt from his chair, " Wht the hell."

Katherine said, " Calm down."

Liam roars. " Calm down. How in the hell can I calm down when…Oh shit Trish."

With that Liam took off. 15 minutes later he barreled through the door of his house, and a trail of rose petals, leading up the stairs, Liam followed, and along the way he found a bucket of ice, and a chilled bottle of champagne. Then he heard soft music coming from their bedroom, and begins to relax. Apparently Trish had planned a special night for them. He grabbed the bucket with the champagne, and h e jogged up the stairs. When he got to the bedroom he saw her sleeping on the bed, but when he went to wake her the strong smell of blood hit his nose. He quickly rolled her over, and saw the two sets of puncture wounds on either side of her neck. He roared as the bottle fell to the ground, and shattered. Then he smelled them, Lacroix, and Robert Wagner.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Liam must have set there for hours, because the next thing he knew Katherine, Fin, and Dragonetti were standing there staring at him. Katherine gasped, and gathered him in her arms as Dragonetti swore, and pulled out his phone, and called an ambulance, and CSU. Liam continued to stare at Trisha's lifeless body, and soon his grief transformed into pure hatred. He looked up at Katherine, and said thickly, " You're husband's a pile of ashes."

Katherine looked at him as she asked, " Why?"

Liam was on his feet in an instant, and yelled, " Why, you take a good whiff, and then you tell me why. Your damn husband, and his fuckin sire killed my wife."

Katherine breathed in deeply, and saw everything that happened. She had a horrified look on her face as she said, " Liam, I'm so sorry, we'll help you any way we can."

Liam nodded as the ambulance, CSU, and the rest of SVU showed up. Draonetti whispered, " Katherine get Liam out of here take him to your father's, we'll take care of it."

She nodded as she led him outside, and got him into her bright red Ferrari F435, and sped to the Council. When they got there they were met by Reginald. He led them into Alastair's study, and brought Liam a huge goblet of fresh blood."

Once Liam was settled Alastair said, "Please tell me what has transpired."

Liam hesitated at first, but when Katherine laid her hand on his shoulder, he started to speak, " Lacroix, and Robert Wagner charmed their way into my house, and killed my wife, a mortal, and by our rules that's off limits."

Madga gave Liam a very sympaththetic look as she said, " I am so sorry Liam, we all loved Trisha very much, she was not one of us, but she was part of our family nonetheless."

Liam nodded his thanks as bloody tears began to stream down his face. Katherine pulled him into her arms, and allowed him to cry on her bare shoulder. Alastair, and Magda slipped from the room, and allowed the younger vampire to grieve in peace. Once they were in the corridor, Madga said, " I don't think those two are over each other."

Alastair replied, " Don't be daft woman, Liam was in love with Trish."

Madga replied, " I realize that darling, but be that as it may, I believe Liam is still in love with our daughter."

Alastair grinned slightly as he slipped his arm around his wife's waist , and led her upstairs to their room.

**Will Liam get back with Katherine**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

Once they were alone Katherine started to stroke his hand as she said, " Again I'm so sorry."

Liam said, " No need for you to be sorry, you ain't done nothing."

Katherine said in a low voice, But I am sorry, you see a small part of me wanted Trish dead."

Liam asked as he pulled her into his arms, " Why do you say that?"

She replied through her now falling blood tears, " I wanted you back, and the only way I could see you coming back to me was Trish dying. Again, I'm very sorry."

Liam felt for her, he said as he wiped away her blood tears, " You are no more to blame for Trish's death, then The Council."

Truth be told, He held himself just as responsible as those who had killed her. He held her for several hours, then she looked up, and said, " We should get some sleep."

He looked down at her, and smirked slightly as he asked, " And where do you suppose we sleep beautiful?"

Her face split into a huge grin as she said, " Why my room of course."

His face broke into a full blown smirk, and he drawled as he stood up with her in his arms, and carried her to her bedroom, " Why of course."

She giggled as he kicked the door closed, and lightly tossed her on the bed. He undressed, climbed into bed with her, and held her as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair, and whispered sweet nothings into her ear until they both fell asleep.

**Will they get back together?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The next morning, he awoke first, and watched as Katherine slept. He felt a tremendous swell of guilt as he thought, _**My wife hasn't been dead twenty four hours, and I've already betrayed her memory.**_ He slid out of the bed, quietly got dressed, and soundlessly left the room. As soon as he entered the corridor, he ran into Gareth. Gareth said, " Hey buddy doing better I see?"

Liam rolled his eyes as he passed by him, and walked downstairs, and into the great room. When he entered he saw Alastair, and Madga were lounging on the huge sofa watching TV. He sat on a plush overstuffed red leather chair, lit a cigarette, and laid his head back on the chair. After several moments Magda asked, "Did you, and Katherine have a good night?"


End file.
